The present invention relates to a milking stall arranged to house one animal at a time, wherein the milking stall comprises a fence arrangement defining the space of the milking stall, wherein the fence arrangement comprises a first long side which comprises a first entrance gate and a first exit gate and a second long side formed by a stationary fence section.
Milking stalls for voluntary milking of animals are many times defined by a fence arrangement or the like comprising two long sides and two short sides. The teat cups may be attached to an animal in a voluntary milking stall by means of a robot arm via an opening in one of the long sides of the milking stall. The opposite long side of the milking stall may comprise an entrance gate used by the animals when they enter the milking stall, a stationary intermediate portion and an exit gate used by the animals when they leave the milking stall.
Due to the fact that a milking stall has a certain size and the cows in a herd have different sizes, there is a risk that small cows are able to move around in the milking stall. It can be difficult for a robot arm to attach the teat cups to the teats of a milking cow which does not stand still in the milking stall. Furthermore, when a cow can move around in a milking stall there is an increased risk that the milk tubes and pulse tubes get entangled and the teat cups come loose from the teats of the cow.
WO 2011/102717 shows a milking box for cows comprising two long sides and two short sides. A first long side is formed by a first entrance fence and a first exit fence and an opposite long side is formed by a second entrance fence and a second exit fence. The short sides of the milking box are formed by a respective stationary wall element.